brainandscampershowfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel
Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel is a 2013 American animated musical comedy film based on the animated television series Brain And Scamper Show, created by Anthony Atkins. Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel is the sequel to the film Brain And Scamper Show 5 Movie Film For Theaters and is based on the show Brain And Scamper Show. Pre-Production started 2013. However production was slow. It is now planned for a "tentative" release for May 17, 2013. Runtime 87 Minutes (Warner Bros.) (USA/Citytopia) 83 Minutes (FilmDistrict) (International) Watch Full Movie BASSTMS - Full Movie Transcript BASSTMS Script Official Facebook Page http://www.facebook.com/pages/Brain-And-Scamper-Show-The-Movie-Sequel/468014953212641 Cast Dana Snyder as Brain Steve Buscemi as Scamper John Cusack as Igor Molly Shannon as Eva Ken Page as Satan, Oogie Boogie, James, Meowth & CGI Man John DiMaggio as Bender Chris Kattan as Donut Rachael Lillis as Jessie Dave Willis as Mayor of Town, Ignignokt Mike Schatz as Emory Andy Merrill as Oglethorpe Emily Jenness as Dawn Jay Leno as Jack-O-Lantern Chris Saranadon as Jack Skellington Sean Hayes as Master Shake Matt Maiellaro as Parappa The Warper & Err Harry Shearer as Kang Dan Castellaneta as Kodos Animation The animation in Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel was created in 2D using Windows Movie Maker & AVS Video Editor software, running on Texture and Design workstations. The film was produced in a widescreen 1.85:1 aspect ratio, to distinguish it from the look of the television series, and colored with the largest palette the animators had ever had available to them. Animation production work was divided among four studios around the world: Film Roman in Burbank, California, Citytopia Animation Studios in Citytopia, Knish, Radical Axis, Inc. in Atlanta Georgia and Super Cartoons, Inc. in Citytopia, Knish. Director said that unlike the TV series where "you have to pick and choose", the film gave them the opportunity to "lavish that attention on every single scene". The characters have shadows, unlike in the show. Anthony and the animators looked to films such as Beavis And Butt-Head Do America, The Simpsons Movie, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters for inspiration, as they were "a great education in staging because of how the characters are placed". Music Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel Soundtrack The musical score and songs featured in the film were composed and produced by Anthony Atkins. The musical features 17 songs, each evoking a familiar Broadway style. The soundtrack also parodies many familiar Disney conventions, with several songs spoofing Disney musicals. "Go the Distance" by Michael Bolton from Hercules and is a used to promote movie credits. The score received critical acclaim, with Entertainment Weekly claiming it is "a cast album that gleefully sends up all the Hollywood musical conventions we're being deprived of." The soundtrack was released May 14, 2013 by Warner Music Group. Release Warner Bros. announced on February 2012 that the film would be released worldwide on May 17, 2013. The film was released a day earlier in Australia and the United Kingdom. Little information about the plot was released in the weeks building up to the film's release. Anthony Atkins did not feel that "people look in the TV section of the newspaper and think, 'I'll watch this week's Brain And Scamper Show because I like the plot.' You just tune in and see what happens." The film was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for "for language, violent images, suggestive humor, continuous crude-fright scene and sex-related". However, the British Board of Film Classification passed the film as a 12A with no cuts made. Home Media The film was released on DVD worldwide June 19th, 2012, with a VHS release. A traditional retail VHS release followed on July 31st, 2012. The film was re-released for Blu-ray on December 2012 in celebration. The film's 1080p AVC encode (at 1.85:1) was taken from the original film source as well with random audio sync issues, despite the fact the film was animated entirely digitally. Certification USA:PG-13(No.48890) / France:12 (DVD & Blu-Ray Rating) / France:U (VHS Rating) / Singapore:NC-16/ South Korea:12 / Canada:G (Quebec) (DVD/Blu-Ray/VHS Rating) / / Canada:14A (DVD/VHS/Blu-Ray Rating) / Italy:VM14 (DVD & Blu-Ray Rating) / Italy:T (VHS Rating) / Ireland:12A / Finland:K-11] / UK:12 (VHS Rating) / UK:12A / Netherlands:9 / Australia:M / Hong Kong:IIB / Portugal:M/12 / Mexico:A (VHS Rating) / Mexico:B (DVD & Blu-Ray Rating) / New Zealand:PG (VHS Rating) / New Zealand:M / Brazil:14 / Sweden:11 / Denmark:11 / Japan:PG-12 / Argentina:13 / Peru:14 / Malaysia:PG-13 / Germany:12